Written in the Stars
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - "His jade orbs sparkled as he got an idea and he stumbled to his feet. "Care to dance?" Butch smoothly asked, his hand outstretched towards her." - *dedicated to marisa lee* greens, r


**Author:** FadedIllusion101

**Title:** Written In The Stars

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** Greens

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Yeah...I own absolutely nothing other than a cat named Mittens and a carton of milk. The Powerpuff Girls belong to my hero, Craig McCracken.

**Summary:** They were destined to be with one another. It was written in the stars. Even through the brutal fighting, and the heated arguments, and the vicious glares, Butch and Buttercup would end up as one... Nothing could erase what the stars happened to scratch out.

**Notes:** Told in third person POV. Buttercup and Butch are 17 years old and they have normal human features.

**Written In The Stars**

Moonbeams danced around Buttercup like a spotlight, her hair a glistening silver instead of a stunning obsidian, her skin a porcelain white, and her eyes soft like the peel of a freshly picked green apple. Her slim legs were tucked against her chest and her chin rested on her knees, her powerful arms locking underneath her thighs. Her back was hunched over and her shoulders were slumped. The green 'puff silently watched the bustling city of Townsville ahead of her, the flashing lights of markets, the towering skyscrapers ahead, and the line of everlasting traffic.

The green clad girl sniffed and rubbed angrily at her misty eyes. Fresh tears dripped down her cheeks as she quietly sobbed. Buttercup shifted awkwardly in the poofy white dress her bubbly sister managed to wrestle her into. Her fist clenched into a ball, and she pressed the knuckles of her hands to her red-coated lips. She growled and yanked off the glistening tiara on her head, finally regaining her tempered attitude, only to have it die down as another round of sobs racked through her delicate frame.

A few minutes ago, Buttercup was having the time of her life at Prom with her boyfriend, Mitch Mitchelson. They danced the night away, the music pounding loudly in their ears and the love drunk teenagers dancing clumsily around them. Halfway through the event, Buttercup excused herself to grab a cup of fruit punch, and when she came back, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

Mitch was kissing Princess Morebucks.

The room seemed to grow silent. The music abruptly stopped and the teenagers skidded to a halt in their dance frenzy. All eyes were on the green 'puff and the two foolish people in front of her. Buttercup closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying to remember the soothing trick he eldest sister taught her. But as her hand grew a brighter peridot and tears ached to break free from behind her clamped eyelids, her mind was clouded with one thing and one thing only.

Revenge.

And she took a step closer to fulfill that burning desire, but her heart wouldn't let her. Her heart was far to broken and brittle, and it really wasn't in the mood for doing anything other than cry. Naturally, Buttercup followed her heart. She lowered her glowing fist, opened her eyes just the tiniest bit to witness the last moments of their sweet kiss, and zipped out of the gymnasium with nothing but a lime green streak trailing behind her, and the ivory bow of her dress fluttering to the ground where she stood moments before.

And here she was, sitting on top of an abandoned hotel on the outskirts of Townsville, crying her little fickle heart out and curling into herself as much as she could. No more will she love him. It was over. She will not fall for that smug grin and those entrancing caramel eyes and those soft lips of his. No more. Then a memory flashed across her mind. When Mitch gave her his beloved beanie, and she whimpered. "Oh," Buttercup sobbed. "Who am I kidding?" She spoke to herself, shaking her head as droplets of crystalline tears flew.

Butch gazed at the petite girl in front of him, whom he had observed for few moments. There were two things he has never seen Buttercup do...

Wear a dress.

And cry.

And oddly enough, her she was, wearing an elegant ball gown and bawling her eyes out. He scratched the back of his neck and walked towards her, his footsteps making no sound whatsoever as he padded his way to the edge of the building. "What are you doing out here?" Butch spoke softly and plopped down next to his counterpart.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, and she hurriedly reached to her damp cheeks to wipe away any trace of tears. Buttercup scoffed, "I'm playing a banjo, dumbass. Can't you tell?" Her voice was rough and scratchy.

"There was no need for sarcasm," Butch huffed and crossed his arms. "It was just a question."

"A stupid question," his petite green counterpart corrected as she fingered the sequins on her dress. Butch took note of the fancy up-do his counterpart's hair was in. He reached over and began to pull a pin out, but she slapped his calloused hand away with a sniffle.

"So..." Butch trailed off. "Mind telling me what happened?" He asked as he ran a hand through his obsidian spikes.

"No!" Buttercup snapped and scooted further away.

Butch whispered jokingly, "I can be your personal Dr. Phil."

A hollow chortle escaped her lips, "Butch, I'm just...not up for it, OK?" The green 'puff shrugged off her heels, which made her look even smaller and fragile. Buttercup breathed out a heavy sigh, a shaky sigh, but heavy all the same, "Mitch..." Buttercup croaked. Butch had to lean in closer to hear her whisper. She was so quiet, like a little mouse. It was so unlike her. "He ch-cheated on me," she stammered through her rusty voice and aggravating sniffles.

Butch stared at her profile, watching little dew drops drip off her long eyelashes and trail down her face like a waterfall. He scoffed, "What a dick. Guy like that doesn't deserve a girl like you," Butch stared at the midnight sky above them, subconsciously scooting closer to his counterpart's small form. Buttercup immediately stopped crying and her eyes widened. She looked at her counterpart, who was now mere inches away from her.

His jade orbs sparkled as he got an idea and he stumbled to his feet. "Care to dance?" Butch smoothly asked, his hand outstretched towards her. Buttercup was baffled, and awkwardly obliged to his offer. He pulled her up off her dainty feet and placed her hand on his upper arm because she couldn't quite wrap her arms around his broad neck with bare feet. Her other hand laced into his at the side, and a strong-arm looped around her waist.

"Why are you doing this?" Buttercup whispered. The tears continued to fall as she rested her head on his chest.

His voice vibrated against her forehead as her tears dampened his sweater, "Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry." He twirled her around, and her dress whispered around her legs. Buttercup's hand traveled down his arm to intertwine with his other hand. Butch looked down at his counterpart, who began rocking back and forth on her tippy toes, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

She dimly noted that he smelled of spices, and that Butch's hands left hers to twist around her back like a vine. The green 'ruff ducked his head down and pressed his forehead against her temple, forcing her to wrap her slim arms around his neck. She did so, and he straightened up, continuing to rock her gently as she cried on his shoulder. Further into their sweet little dance, he began to hum a song she knew. The green 'puff imagined a melodic piano playing softly behind his soothing humming, and she completely relaxed in his arms. He spun in a circle to the beat of the song, and she began to hum along.

He tightened his grip around her as she quietly sang, "Because these words never easier..." Her velvety voice rang through the air. "For me to say, or her to second guess. But I guess..." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with his shirt.

They sang together, "That I can live without you but, without you I'll be miserable at best," Buttercup began to quietly sob, and Butch only held her tighter. From then on, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she wept in the crook of his neck.

* * *

_They were destined to be with one another. It was written in the stars. Even through the brutal fighting, and the heated arguments, and the vicious glares, Butch and Buttercup would end up as one... Nothing could erase what the stars happened to scratch out._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah...Not my best. The song they're singing is "Miserable At Best" by Mayday Parade. :3 If you haven't heard it, I suggest you check it out. Beautifully written. Review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
